1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and apparatus for a candy which has a marble pattern. Specifically, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method and apparatus in which a deposit cylinder and a nozzle to which a twisted-blade is installed are used so that a hard candy having a marble-patterned exterior is manufactured by a depositting-type method.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, in order to add a joy to the exterior of a hard candy, many kinds of candies having a marble pattern comprised of two or more colors have been manufactured. Such candies are manufactured by so-called stamping method described below. In this method, generally, two or more candies having different colors are manufactured respectively, and thereafter the candies are cooled down to the temperature of 70 to 80.degree. C. The cooled candies are stacked or pasted to be mixed together to form a candy lump having a marble pattern, and thereafter the candy lump are elongated to be a rope-like shape to which a stamping operation is conducted, thereby forming the candy having a marble pattern. (hereinafter, referred to marble candy) In addition, recently, so-called double deposit method has been developed by APV Co, Ltd. (England), in which a depositting-type apparatus having two pairs of a deposit cylinder and a piston is used to manufacture the marble candy.
However, candies manufactured by the stamping method has a problem that large bubbles are easy to be inserted into the candies. The candies to which the bubbles are inserted are not soft to a tongue. In addition, since the double deposit method should use two pairs of the deposit cylinder and the piston to manufacture the candies, its manufacturing ability is inferior.
The present invention has been accomplished to improve the disadvantages of the above conventional manufacturing method of the candy.